


The First Year Alpha and Omega

by RikuNghts



Series: Karasuno Omegas [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward First Times, First Time, Heats, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuNghts/pseuds/RikuNghts
Summary: Takes place during chapter 23 of The Unwilling Omega. Hinata approaches Kageyama to help him through his heats so that they'll be shorter. Neither of them know what they're getting themselves into.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Karasuno Omegas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1106778
Comments: 21
Kudos: 225





	The First Year Alpha and Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is the promised side story from Hinata's POV of what happens during chapter 23 of The Unwilling Omega in the Karasuno Omegas series. It was harder to write since I usually write KurooTsukki, and it's my first time with KageHina. Enjoy! If you're new to this series, It's probably best to read the other story first, but you can probably get away with only reading this if you wanted to.

Being an omega was weird, but seeing your teammates pair up with each other was weirder. Wanting to pair up with one of them was  _ even weirder.  _

Hinata stood back and watched Daichi and Sugawara interact with each other. And then Asahi and Noya-senpai. Tsukishima wasn’t interacting with anyone, but his Alpha was on another team hours away and that was weird, too. 

His eyes drifted back to Kageyama where he was sipping his water bottle and he took a step closer to him. 

Was he really going to go through with this? He gulped. If it made his heats shorter so he didn’t miss as much volleyball it would be worth it. And Kageyama would probably appreciate losing less time to his ruts, too. Right? 

He flushed in embarrassment. Having Suga-senpai come to his house to talk to his parents about birth control suppressants had been soooo awkward. He was glad it was over. His mother had seemed a little embarrassed but only that she hadn’t thought of it in the first place. She’d easily agreed with Suga and he’d been switched over the next day. 

And then she got worse and asked  _ questions _ about his heats, like was there anything he needed, and what else had his beta parents not thought about. Suga thankfully hadn’t told her about the toy that was laying in his room deep in a drawer buried under everything. 

But if he was going to ask Kageyama his parents would have to know because he wouldn’t have a friend over during heats who would leave the house unless they were up to something and  _ ugh  _ his stomach had hurt when he’d told his parents what he’d wanted and why and they’d been thoughtful about it. He had the best parents, really, but asking had been  _ awful  _ and now he still had to ask Kageyama which was  _ worse _ . 

“Aren’t you a little young for that?” his mother had asked as he sat across from both his parents. He clutched his stomach and his legs shook nervously. 

“I’m older than Tsukishima and he has someone, not even from the team, and both Noya-senpai and Suga-senpai do, too, with our teammates. I’m really worried I’m going to miss an important game because my heats are too long. What if we can’t go to nationals and it’s my fault because I wasn’t there?” 

“I think your mother and I need to discuss this a little more before we make our decision. It is our house, after all.”

“Okay.” 

In the end they’d agreed that maybe it was practical and since he was of legal age he could make his own decisions about his reproductive health.

They’d used such big words, too. And he was both thrilled and horrified by their decision. Thrilled because of what it meant but also horrified because of what it meant. 

He so wanted shorter heats, though, and Kageyama wasn’t bad looking, and it wasn’t like he  _ had  _ to always be with him. Tsukishima has just gotten with Kuroo-san because of circumstances and that seemed to work out for them for the most part and it didn’t have to be something  _ more.  _

This was fine. 

But he’d waited too late for his first heat before asking and so nothing happened and yeah, the toy was so much better, but it wasn’t  _ shorter  _ and that’s what he wanted, so he’d resolved himself to ask again before the next one. 

Nerves ate at him, though, and his heat snuck up a little early and now he was pre-heat and probably smelled super sweet and sticky like lemon sorbet but he felt more resolved now than before. 

“Ne, Kageyama. Can I ask you something?” 

“What?”

“Do you want to help me through my heat?” 

Silence.  _ Ha!  _ He found a way to get Kageyama to be quiet. 

“What?” 

“I said-“

“I heard what you said, dumbass. I just can’t believe you asked  _ me. _ ”

“Who else am I supposed to ask? You’re the only Alpha left.”

“Not in our grade!”

“You’re the only one on the team! And you should understand!” He whined. “Come on, Kageyama. I miss so much practice because of my heats. What if I miss an important game? And what about your ruts? Don’t you hate missing practice, too?”

That got him to pause and actually listen. “It’s annoying.” 

“Right?” He perked up. “If we do this, we can get rid of both problems at once, right? And neither of us will miss a game, and since it’s Friday, we’ll only miss one practice this time. One isn’t as bad as four.” 

Kageyama picked up a ball and spun it in his hands, thinking. If he wasn’t careful, he’d think too hard and he’d malfunction.

“Okay.”

“You will?” 

“I said okay, dumbass. I’ll have to tell my parents I won’t be home, and I’ll need your address, but okay.” 

“Oh awesome! I’ll tell my parents.” 

“Wait, you told your parents?” 

“ _ Obviously. _ Maybe you Alphas have it easy but omegas don’t. They had to know.”

“That’s weird.”

“Maybe, but my parents are cool with it as long as I’m being safe and besides, they said I’m old enough to make my own reproductive health choices.”

“Idiot, you don’t even know what that means.” 

“Hey!” he sputtered. “Yes I do!” He followed him off the court, still muttering to himself as the coach called them all together. 

***

Kageyama had to go home first and then would come over with his bike after. It gave Hinata time to go home, give his parents some warning, eat, and get ready. After all, it wasn’t exactly a short ride home. 

As he was leaving for the day, Tsukishima of all people stopped him. “Don’t let him bite your scent gland,” he said. 

“Huh?” Hinata looked up at him, confused, and Tsukishima sighed.

“Kageyama. If you’re going to spend your heat with him. Don’t let him bite your scent gland,” he repeated before leaving the club room.

His scent gland? He reached up and touched the damp patch on his neck and shrugged. Don’t bite it, got it. He left the club room and rushed to his bike and then peddled as fast as he could to get home. 

When he arrived, dinner was already on the table waiting for him. “Tadaima!” He shouted as he kicked off his shoes and dropped his bags at the door. 

“Okaeri, Shoyo. How was practice?”

“Great. Kageyama is going to come over tonight and help me with my heat,” he said as he shoveled food into his mouth. 

“What?”

“My heat is tomorrow. I asked Kageyama to come over and help.”

“Shoyo…I know we said this was fine but a little more time for us to prepare would have been nice,” his mother said. 

“But you said…”

“I guess after your last heat we figured you meant it as a precaution.”

“Does that mean I have to call and tell him it’s off?” 

His parents sighed and looked at each other before his mother shook her head. “No, it’s fine, but we’ll have to go out and get more food tomorrow.”

Hinata thanked his parents and finished his meal before running upstairs to clean his room. His sister was already staying with a friend in preparation for his heat tomorrow, so at least he didn’t have her underfoot asking what he was doing. 

He tried to make everything comfortable and then checked his phone. Kageyama was on his way. 

He dashed off to take a quick shower and bath and when he got out, there was a knock at the door. Perfect timing!

He jumped down the stairs, calling to his mother that he would get it. 

He pulled the door open to find Kageyama standing there awkwardly. “Hey,” he said and rubbed the back of his head. 

“Hey,” he replied, suddenly feeling awkward and nervous as well. He opened the door wider and invited Kageyama in, where he toed off his shoes.

Hinata’s mother peered around the corner and he straightened up. “Sorry for the intrusion” he nearly yelled as she welcomed him with a small laugh. 

“Mom, this is Kageyama Tobio, from volleyball.”

“Yes, your setter. You’ve mentioned him a time or two.” He flushed in embarrassment. “It’s nice to meet you, Kageyama-kun.” His father chose that moment to appear behind his mother and he gulped. 

“Nice to meet you. If you boys need anything, just let us know.” 

“We’re set but thanks,” Hinata said as he grabbed Kageyama’s wrist and dragged him up the stairs to his room. He quickly slammed the door shut and then looked up awkwardly at his teammate.

“Um, did you want to bathe before?” 

“That...would be good. I didn’t have a chance to at home. Do we uh, still have time?” 

“Yes, I think so. It probably won’t hit until the middle of the night.” 

“Okay.” 

“Um, this way,” Hinata said, reopening his door and showing him to the bathroom across the hall. “There’s a towel in the cabinet. Take your time. Do you...want something to drink or eat or something.” 

“No, I ate at home.” 

“Ah, okay, good. I’ll just...I’ll get the beds ready!” 

“Beds?” Kageyama asked, but he was already dashing down the hallway to get the spare futon and blankets. 

Just because they were sharing a heat didn’t mean they had to share a  _ bed  _ did it? Not when they were resting. No, he liked to sleep on his own bed. Kageyama could have the futon. 

He carried it back to his room and set it out and then ran downstairs to get water and some snack bars because they would be hungry at some point. He called out goodnight to his parents who said something about being careful and then he was back in his room waiting anxiously on his bed. 

Should he do homework? He should probably do homework. He had time. But he couldn’t  _ think  _ because he was nervous and this was awkward and what were they supposed to  _ do _ ? Maybe Kageyama would set some balls for him in the backyard until the time came. Then he could get all of this nervous energy out. It would probably help Kageyama, too. 

His door opened and Kageyama stepped in, the towel draped around his shoulder. He was flushed from the hot water and Hinata gulped nervously. Kageyama froze and stared at him, breathing deeply. 

“What? What is it?” Hinata asked, leaning forward from where he was sitting, hands on his knees. 

“You um…you smell n-nice. Like lemon candy.” 

“You smell like after it rains.”

“Uh, thanks. I guess.” 

“What? It’s a good smell. It smells clean.” 

Kageyama snorted and dropped the towel at the door. He put his bag next to it and Hinata realized he’d changed into sleep clothes. He flushed when he realized he hadn’t done that yet, and grabbed his clothes. “I’ll be right back!” he said and rushed out of the room. 

_ Stupid _ , he thought as he changed in the bathroom. Why was he hiding in here to change when in a few hours they’d be...oh god, they’d be having  _ sex.  _ This might be one of the stupidest things he’d thought of. 

By the time he made it back to his bedroom, Kageyama was laying down on the futon, his eyes closed as if already asleep. As soon as the door clicked shut, though, he opened them and peered at Hinata. 

“You all right?” 

“I was just thinking how...crazy this is.” 

“Do you want me to go home?” 

“N-no. I still want a shorter heat. But I just...I’ve never done this before and it’s  _ weird. _ ”

“I’ve never done it before either, dumbass.”

“Just don’t bite me.” 

“Why would I bite you?” 

I-I don’t know! But Tsukishima said not to bite my scent glands, so don’t do it!” 

“You’re going to listen to Tsukishima? Of all people?” 

“Hey! He’s a lot more experienced in this than we are.” It kinda sucked to say that, but it was true. And Tsukishima had been really nice to him when they’d been at the shop getting his toy and that collar. “Why don’t we just get some sleep until it hits, okay?” 

“Fine.” 

Hinata turned out the lights and crawled into bed. He didn’t think he’d be able to get any sleep with how nervous he was, but shortly after his head hit the pillow, he was out. 

***

It was unbearably hot in his bedroom. That’s what woke Hinata up. He went to push off his blankets and realized they were already at the foot of his bed. He sat up and pulled his t-shirt off and then grimaced at the slick feeling between his legs and groaned when he remembered what it was. Suddenly alert, he reached over and turned on the lamp next to his bed and tried to wake Kageyama. 

“Pssst, Kageyama.” Nothing. “Kageyama,” he said again, louder. Still nothing. “Kageyama!” he called, tossing one pillow at him. 

The dark-haired teen sat up, swearing as he did. “Dumbass, what was that for!” 

“It started,” Hinata panted. He reached up and flicked on the AC unit as cold as it would go and lay back down on the bed. 

“What...oh...um...what do you need me to do?” 

“I don’t know. Just...get up here.” 

“On your bed?” 

“Yes, on my bed! Where else would you go?” he asked, squirming. His sleep shorts were too tight and his cock strained at them. 

Kageyama awkwardly joined him on the bed and stared. “What should I do now?” 

“Get undressed maybe?” 

“You first!” 

“Fine!” His shorts were too tight, anyway, so he pulled them down and tossed them aside. Maybe he was a little embarrassed at being hard and naked in front of Kageyama but his body was burning and leaking slick and that was the last of his worries at the moment. 

Kageyama looked embarrassed and slowly lifted his shirt off and tossed it to the side. He hesitated with his own pants but then pushed them down and off and Hinata was somehow relieved to see he was hard, too. 

“You smell so good,” Kageyama blurted, and reached out to touch his leg. Hinata whined and his legs dropped open. He was going to die if Kageyama didn’t do something. 

“Hurry up,” he said, reaching down to touch himself. 

“What should I do?” 

“I don’t know! You’re the Alpha!”

“I don’t know either! You’re the omega! You should know what I have to do, dumbass!” 

“Isn’t it just instinct! Just put it in!” 

“I can’t just put it in, I’ll hurt you!” 

“If you don’t put it in, it’ll hurt worse! Didn’t you pay attention in health class?” 

Kageyama looked embarrassed and snapped back, “didn’t you?” 

“No! It was too embarrassing!” 

“Well neither did I!” 

Great. They were going into this blind. He reached up and grabbed Kageyama’s arm and dragged him down. There was an awkward kiss with teeth clicking together and Hinata realized it was his first. He’d been hoping it would be better than this, but he’d take what he could get. 

It was enough to get things moving, though, and Kageyama let out a small growl, shifted, and covered his body as they kissed. As with everything they did, it was a battle to see who could win. Kageyama was the first to push his tongue into Hinata’s mouth, but Hinata was the first to suck and earn a groan. That he could make Kageyama groan first was satisfying, and he all but crowed to himself until without warning Kageyama was pushing inside. 

Then it was his turn to moan. 

“What? Does it hurt? I’ll stop,” Kageyama said in alarm, but Hinata gripped his arm so tightly there would be bruises. 

“If you stop I’ll kill you,” he managed. 

Kageyama pushed the rest of the way in and then it was done. They lay that way, joined for several moments, catching their breath. “Better, so much better,” Hinata managed as he collapsed on the bed. 

“F-fuck you’re tight and hot,” Kageyama got out and then he was moving and Hinata cried out and held onto him with all his strength as his body was rocked forward. Kageyama hit something inside of him and he was coming with another cry, the bliss too much, and then something even  _ better _ pressed against him, and he pushed down on what had to be Kageyama’s knot and he was in heaven. 

His teammate came with a grunt and tried to pull out. 

“Don’t!” Hinata cried out. “Just stay.” 

“I’m stuck.” 

“No kidding, idiot! It’s your knot. Wait until it goes down.”

“I’m stuck to you?” 

“Even _ I  _ knew that much would happen, what did you think it was for?” 

Kageyama muttered something unintelligible and sank down into Hinata’s warm embrace. Eventually the knot subsided and Hinata sighed with relief. 

“Was that it? That wasn’t so bad.” 

“No, that’s just the start.” 

“Even with that?” 

Hinata rolled his eyes and sat up, grimacing at the mess on his body and between his legs and reached for a water bottle. “Even with that. Without an Alpha my heats last for four days. With you, it should only last two.” 

Kageyama sighed and reached for a water bottle as well. “I guess that’s about as long as my ruts last.” 

Using the time they had, Hinata lay back on the bed and rested, closing his eyes. His body felt better, but he knew it wouldn’t last. It was only a matter of time. 

***

Kageyama’s rut was triggered on noon the second day and everything changed. He grew more demanding, more aggressive. His kisses claimed Hinata and Hinata fell for it. He couldn’t help it. He begged for everything Kageyama had and didn’t care what he sounded like doing it. 

He lost count of how many times he came, or of the positions they used, but every time eased the fire in his body a little bit. During the rare breaks they drank water and ate a little, and that evening they had a longer break enough to bathe. 

But the break wasn’t long enough, and eventually the heat returned and Kageyama couldn’t resist his scent. 

It was early in the morning hours on Sunday when everything went wrong. Hinata was on his knees, babbling nonsense as Kageyama shoved his knot inside yet again when he cried out “Alpha!” 

A hand grabbed his hair and pushed him against the bed and then he felt teeth on his shoulder and he screamed when those teeth sank into his skin, piercing it. Cold dread filled his body as his mind cleared and Tsukishima’s words came back to haunt him and he remembered that a bite was the start of the mating process, a permanent bond that couldn’t be broken.

“Fuck!” Kageyama snarled as he pulled back. He tried to back away, but they were stuck together with the knot. Kageyama swore over and over, his hands eventually fluttering around Hinata’s back as Hinata cried. “H-Hinata, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I didn’t really bite it, not completely. Hinata please stop crying.” 

The knot deflated faster than usual and Kageyama was scooping Hinata into his arms, holding him close and tightly as he gasped for air. 

“Stupid Kageyama! I don’t want to be mated to you!” he wailed. Kageyama stilled and then tightened his hold. He could feel something between them, something different but there. He suddenly knew what Kageyama was feeling without having to ask. There was dread and real fear there, hatred directed at himself, and the smallest amount of pride that Hinata didn’t want to examine. 

“It’s just a little bite. It’s not even completely there. I’m sure it’ll go away,” Kageyama muttered. He tried to kiss at the spot but Hinata flinched. 

“What if it doesn’t?” Hinata asked quietly. 

“I don’t know.” 

The heat didn’t return and gradually faded out. It wasn’t like anything Hinata had experienced before. There was no moment of clarity, just a fizzle until he realized it wouldn’t be back. Would it always be like that with an Alpha, or had the bite triggered it? 

Exhausted, they slept until well past noon that day. They had both moved to the floor at some point to avoid the soiled sheets on the bed, and Kageyama refused to let Hinata go. 

It...was nice being held after, but Hinata was still terrified of what it might mean. What would everyone else say when they saw the bite? No. He would hide it. He couldn’t tell anyone what happened. God, if his parents found out they’d kill Kageyama. And Tsukishima. He’d probably just laugh and call him a fool.

They bathed separately and that evening, after eating a quick meal that his parents had left out for them before going out for the night, Kageyama went home. He hesitated at the door before he left. 

“Hinata...I’m sorry. About what happened. I didn’t mean to.” 

“I know.” 

They stood awkwardly in the doorway. “I...I don’t think I’ll go back to school right away. I need a few days to think.” 

“Me, too.” 

Kageyama hesitated a moment before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Hinata’s forehead. “We’ll figure this out, dumbass.” 

It wasn’t until after Kageyama left that he realized his scent hand changed, but it wasn’t nice like everyone else. Instead it smelled like he and Kageyama but sour. Sour lemons left to rot in a rainstorm. 

***

He went back to school on Wednesday. He’d managed to go the whole day without seeing anyone else from the team until he went to the locker rooms. He saw Tsukishima leave and was relieved to find no one else there when he went in. His relief was short-lived, however, then Kageyama came in. 

He smelled like them as well, with that same bad smell, and he looked just as awkward as he felt. He changed quickly and dashed out of the room. 

Why he thought it would be better to go to the gym he had no idea. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t be facing everyone else soon, and they’d know. At least some of them would know. He stepped into the gym and leaned down to tie his shoes. 

Silence descended on them until Yamaguchi spoke.  “Hinata?” Yamaguchi asked quietly. 

“What the hell?” It was Tsukishima’s turn and he cringed as he tied his shoes. 

“Hinata. Where is Kageyama?” Tsukishima asked.

“Changing,” he said quietly.

“Are you okay?” Yamaguchi asked, approaching him with one hand out. He drew back away from his hand, not wanting to be touched. He’d been fine, really, untils this moment. 

“Yamaguchi, go find Sugawara,” Tsukishima ordered. Once Yamaguchi had left, he turned back to him. A calming scent spread around him and he couldn’t help but relax. It smelled like Tsukishima, and he was a bit in awe that he was able to do that. “What happened?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me. Something’s wrong. You smell wrong ,” Tsukishima added, leaning in closer and sniffing his neck. He tried to move away, but Tsukishima grabbed his arm and his jersey slipped, revealing the row of teeth marks he’d painstakingly covered. 

“Ts-Tsukishima...I don’t know what to do,” he whispered, looking up at him with wide eyes. He hated to admit that to Tsukishima of all people, but he was there, and Sugawara was not, and what else could he do. He expected some comment about how foolish he was, but what happened next surprised him. 

“It’s…going to be fine,” he said. 

Familiar footsteps approached the gym and Hinata twisted around Tsukishima, using him as a shield. He wasn’t ready to deal with this, to face everyone like this. Kageyama stepped into the building and leaned down to lace up his shoes.

“K-Kageyama,” Tsukishima started. 

“What?” he asked, standing straight.

Tsukishima was moving before he knew it. Hinata yelled for him to stop, but his hands grabbed Kageyama’s shirt and jerked him forward so that they were face to face. 

“What the hell, Tsukishima?”

“What did you do to Hinata?”

“Nothing.”

“Bullshit!” he yelled, shoving him backwards. Kageyama hit the wall. “What did you do to him?”

“It was an accident.” Eyes flicked in his direction and he felt momentary fear for Kageyama. 

“You bonded with him! And you didn’t even do it right!” Tsukishima screamed. Hinata started to panic then, and he reached out to stop Tsukishima but couldn’t move his feet. “What did you do?! ”

“Tsukishima!” Sugawara had rushed into the gym and by his side. He tried to pry his hands away, but Tsukishima wouldn’t let go and slammed Kageyama once more into the wall. “Let him go!”

“He hurt Hinata!”

“We’ll figure this out, but let him go or you’re going to get kicked out of the club.” 

“Tsukishima! Let go!” Daichi had stepped into the gymnasium now, and his commanding tone caused Hinata to flinch. He brought his arms up, even though he knew it wasn’t meant for him.

“I said,  _ Let go _ .” Sugawara flinched and Tsukishima dropped his hands like he’d been burnt. Hinata whimpered. 

“Tsukishima, let Daichi handle this. Hinata needs help right now.”

Tsukishima didn’t back off until Daichi had grabbed Kageyama and with Tanaka’s help, who had just joined the fray, led him out of the gym.

Tsukishima was rushing back to his side a moment later, but Nishinoya had already found him and was making a cooing sound. One hand ran up and down his back while the other held onto his arm. Despite his seeming calm, Nishinoya looked up at Sugawara, his eyes wide and imploring.

“What can we do?” he asked quietly.

“Hinata, I need to look at the mark, okay?” Sugawara said, his hand gently resting on his other shoulder. “We’ll get this figured out.” He pulled the collar of his shirt to the side and looked at the mark. “It’s not a complete bond,” Sugawara announced as he pulled back and covered the bruise with the jersey. “Only the top row of his teeth pierced the gland.”

“So what does that mean?” Nishinoya asked.

“And why does it smell rotten?” Tsukishima added.

“A partial bond is when only one partner is bitten on the scent gland. This bite isn’t even complete. It’s incomplete, so it hasn’t completely broken down the chemistry of Hinata’s original scent. But it has changed it. I think Hinata’s fear and distress is what’s causing the, um, rot.”

“But how do we fix this?”

“Honestly? I think it should fix itself after a heat or two. Without the complete bite, the marks will heal, albeit slowly, instead of leaving a permanent scar. It’s just...going to be really uncomfortable. From what I’ve read.”

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked, reaching up to rub at the gland.

“Well...you’re technically bound to Kageyama right now, even if it’s partial. He’s not bound to you, unless you bit him.” Hinata shook his head and Sugawara nodded. “Okay, so that might make it fade faster.”

“But why is it going to be uncomfortable?”

“Because your body is going to want to complete the bond with him. And you’re going to be more in tune with his emotions. You might feel a constant need to be near him, and a sense of unease if you’re not.”

“Is that what being bonded is like?” He remembered knowing how Kageyama felt after he’d first bitten him and that connection they seemed to have. 

For once Sugawara looked embarrassed. “I mean it says that in the books, but I don’t know. I don’t have the experience myself. It’s why Daichi and I decided to wait until after we graduated and could move in together.”

Nishinoya looked startled and stared down at the floor. “I had planned Asahi marking me my next heat.”

“Hey, we can talk about all this later, but right now we have to figure out how to help Hinata,” Tsukishima said. Hinata leaned up against him. He might be stingy and a jerk, but right now he was nice and a comforting presence. 

“Other than supporting him, I don’t think there’s anything we can really do. It’s not like we can speed up the process.”

“I could kick Kageyama’s ass,” Tsukishima muttered, and Sugawara huffed.

“Not sure that would make anyone feel better.”

“It would make me feel better.” When Nishinoya raised an eyebrow he shrugged. “I don’t know. I can’t really explain why I feel this way right now. Must be that omega protection thing Sugawara’s book talked about.”

Voices filtered in from outside and they turned to face the open doors, though Tsukishima had tucked Hinata partially behind his body and he couldn’t see much behind his lanky frame. Takeda sensei and Coach Ukai entered, looking around in confusion.

“What’s going on? Where is everyone else?” Takeda sensei asked.

Coach Ukai scented the air and made a face. “Shit. Where did they go?”

“Club room,” Sugawara said, and their coach nodded and left. Takeda sensei stayed behind, concerned, while Sugawara tactfully filled him in.

Practice was cancelled that day. It was the only time they had cancelled, and no one even wanted to stay behind and practice on their own. Takeda sensei agreed to drive Hinata home and Sugawara wondered if he should go along with him. In the end it was decided that he wouldn’t.

The car ride was awkward as he sat in the front seat, clutching his arms across his stomach. 

“Are you going to tell my parents?” Hinata finally asked. 

Takeda sensei made a quiet sound and glanced over at Hinata with a small smile. “Are your parents beta?” 

“Yes, both of them.” 

“I think it would be best if I told them, with you present. They can help you through this.” 

“I don’t want them to be mad at Kageyama. It’s my fault, too. I wasn’t careful enough.” 

“Don’t blame yourself for this, Hinata. As Alpha, he should have taken the proper precautions as well. But it’s going to be fine. This will pass. It’s not permanent.” 

“You’re sure?” 

“Yes, completely sure. Did you bite him?” 

“No, I didn’t.” 

“Then it will definitely go away. I know your teammates might be unsure, but trust an adult, even a beta, on this.” 

“Okay.” 

Telling his parents what happened was possibly even  _ more  _ awkward than asking them about a heart partner the first time. There’d been an array of emotions from anger to distress and fear and then to smothering concern and love. When Takeda sensei had finally left, his mother was holding him tightly in her arms on the couch and he relaxed against her, wishing she had the same pheromones his omega friends had. 

“I wish you had told us what happened, Shoyo. I thought you were just embarrassed to go back to school.” 

“I didn’t want you to be upset with Kageyama. Or me.” 

“I think it’s safe to say we’re going to be upset, son. But you’re lucky that this isn’t permanent, and now you know going forward what you need to do as well.” 

He flushed at the reminder of how little he knew and vowed to ask Sugawara for that book he talked about the next time he saw him. No way was he going to do anything else without knowing more about his own biology. 

They had dinner early and then he went to bed. He hadn’t done any homework, but he couldn’t concentrate. Instead he buried his face into the pillow Kageyama had used and fell into a dreamless sleep. 


End file.
